Order and Freedom
by mockingirl007
Summary: Ashkii, a 10 year old girl, her mother taken away from her after she betrayed the creed and joined the Templars. with nowhere to go, the Assassins send Achilles a note saying of her arrival, the old friends meet. Connor meets the little girl... but she cannot talk... only scream
1. Chapter 1: Lost Cause

**Connor's POV:**

I hear the rain pour down on the homestead. A flash of lighting fills the sky along with thunder. Achilles looks worried for some reason, pacing around the front door as if he was waiting for someone.

That's when we hear a knock at door, I hear it swing open, I stick my head out of the door frame, seeing a small girl, a brown cloak wrapped around her, a hood shieling her eyes and face.

He quickly engulfs the girl into a hug, she doesn't hug back, her hood falling from her face I see that her face is pale, shocking blue eyes and caramel-like color hair.

"How are you?" he asks getting down to her height

She doesn't reply, just goes limb. They let go of each other.

"Connor, this is Ashkii Bannette"

Her facial expression was sad, eyes were dull.

"Nice to meet you" I reply

she nodes in reply.

"do you know where the spare room is?" asks Achilles

Her nodes slightly, he gives her a slight push as she takes her satchel and walks up the stairs.

"Do you remember her?" he asks me

"No, I do not"

"Remember that female Assassin somewhat years ago?"

"Of course I do, Sarah Sparely"

"That's her daughter, the small child that followed her around, that's her, I got a letter a few days ago of her mother's disappearance, she's staying with us until she is found"

"Oh…"

"Remember, she's mute, she'll answer with a yes or no, we're going to train her… no… you're going to train her" he corrects himself

"Me? Why?"

"I'll be looking for the whereabouts of her mother, might dig up something, that'll be the lead for you two"

I sigh and node. Achilles retreats to his chair by the fire place.

The next day I wake up to the sound of slashing, a wooden sword I'm guessing. I get up, getting changed and walk down to the basement, seeing Ashkii and Achilles fighting.

She charges at him, yelling, Achilles blocks with ease, for an old man he's stronger than her. Ashkii adds more force to the sword, but Achilles uses the wooden sword to push her back, she loses her balance and he strikes, hitting her hard, she steps back, losing her balance. And falling onto her side.

"I'll let Connor take it from here" he says turning his back on her

I watch her as she quickly picks up her sword and rushes back towards her. He quickly turns around and blocks the attack, she in return blocks the hits he takes on her, until she loses her footing again and Achilles takes the advantage and smashes her into the wall. Slumping over her hands on the ground, trying to get back the air she lost. She coughs making me concerned.

"You're weak" he says using the tip of the wooden sword to tip her chin up towards him.

She leans against the back wall and uses to get up, her legs are wobbly. But in no time she stands tall, picking up the sword she holds it by her side.

"That's enough for now"

She rubs her right shoulder blade, like something was hurting her in a way. She carefully puts away the sword with a smile on her face.

"Connor, I'll let you take over from here"

She looks as if vengeance was the only thing she had left. Achilles passes me and walks back up the stairs. Her face had no expression again.

I throw her one of my swords, she catches it with ease.

"Legs wide, keep your body lowered"

I change her stance.

"Keep your balance" I tell her

She has spirit and determination, something she'll need when she fights.

"Keep your eyes on me, study my movements"

She nodes as she stares into my eyes, a grin on her face as she flicks my sword away, she puts her hands on her hips and smirks at me.

"You're a quick learner"

 **Ashkii's POV:**

I watch as Connor goes to feed the horses, I adore horses, so did my mother. But now she's gone… I can't dwell on what happened. I turn my attention back to the horses. I've never had the courage to go up to one myself. They scare me I a way.

I notice that Connor had turned his head to face me, I quickly envelope myself in the shadows, hiding in plain sight.

I hear his footsteps walking towards me and I hurry trying to hide. Connor scares me sort of, I think I've met him before.

"You can stop hiding"

I stand up from the bushes, revealing my hiding spot.

"Wanna help?"

I shyly node and jog up to him. He smiles at me, his hood is down so I can see every part of his face, we walk back up the horses, he passes me some grains I hand feed them.

"I remember when I first saw you" he says

That got my attention… he knew me?

"You were… 2 years old I think… you and your mother were helping Achilles with something whilst I went out, but you were always smiling"

Smiling…

The horse nudges me slightly with its head, making me slightly jump, I at its head and give it some more.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" he asks

I node shyly, answering his question.

"I'm going hunting later, do you want to come?"

I remember going hunting once and almost getting killed by a bear.

 ***flashback***

I sit next to the lake, my legs hanging over the side of the cliff, my food I've gotten lies next to me. Some fish and a squirrel. When I hear a twig break behind me, I grab my bow slowly and turn around to see a black bear cub, I smile as it wanders next to me, two other cubs following it closely, copying its exact movements like mimes. I break apart some fish and give it to them. The sunset adds to the moment, making everything beautiful.

I hear a large growl as I turn around me to see the mother bear, ready to attack, I stand up and ready my hidden blades my mother gave me. The cubs disagree to the fight and try to stop the mother bear. I move away from the cliff edge.

She stands on her paws, trying to look tough. Before she attacks me, I miss a hit from the blades and get scratched on my back, from my right shoulder blade down to my left hip. I scream in pain as I land on my side. I stand up but lose my balance and fall off the cliff, into the water with a big splash.

I wake up on the side of the river bank, coughing up any water inhaled. I remember being battered in the current, hitting a rock with my hand.

I stand up weakly and see glowing eyes in the bushes. I take a deep breath, scared for my life as a wolf leaps out at me… everything was flashing, eyes, flash, teeth, flash, pain, flash, it scurries away.

My right arm has been bit, not deep enough to reach the bone, but deep enough for pain and the risk of dying from blood loss.

I had to patch myself up with a needle and thread from my satchel, the pain was unbearable, I used whatever I could to patch myself up.

At least I had my hidden blades…


	2. Chapter 2: Benjamin Church

**Ashkii's POV:**

I don't know how long I've stayed, I know I'm 13 now and I'm fully trained, there's nothing I don't know. I've been able to tame animals, especially birds, and sort of 'hire' them to help me out during battle. I don't wear the uniform yet, I just wear my white blouse, green skirt and my brown cloak with the hood along with my boots.

Connor is taking me out for help today, it's been snowing, I don't really like snow, I put on a show and tell them that I do, but I actually don't… because it gets poured down the blood.

My mother is still missing. And the Templars aided by my father are tracking me down as we speak, I'm really careful when in town now.

Connor walks down the hallway, me close behind him, he holds a mattress, all rolled up, ready to go. He holds my hand tightly, there's no way I can break free of it.

He's like a big brother/ father I never to me. I always looks up to him and is patient when I'm trying to tell him something.

"Don't do this Connor!" yells Achilles

"Then what do we propose we do? Sit and watch while Templars take control? We are sworn to stop them, or have you already forgotten?" replies Connor

Dammit, they're fighting again, I don't like it when people fight. They've been having a lot of arguments lately, I'd just go into my room and block my ears, try to play my violin over their argument or go somewhere else, like the roof.

"Assassins are meant to be quiet. Precise. We do not go announcing conspiracies from the rooftops of all who pass by" replies Achilles stepping down the porch

"Who are you to lecture anyone? You locked yourself away in this crumbling heap and gave up on the Brotherhood entirely, since the day I've arrived, you've done nothing but discourage me. And on the rare occasions you've chosen to help, you've done so little you may as well have done nothing at all. I trained Ashkii myself because you couldn't do it and now she is braver than ever before"

Lies… I'm not brave…

"How dare you!"

"Then tell me. On whose watch did the brotherhood falter? Whose inaction allowed the Templar Order to grow so large that it now controls the entire nation!"

Connor places the mattress on the horse. He lifts me up and places me on it too, freeing me from my grasp.

"If I sought to dissuade you, it was because you knew nothing! If I was reluctant to contribute, it was because you were naïve. A thousand times you would have died and taken God knows how many with you. Let me tell you something, Connor: life is not a fairytale and there are no happy endings"

Achilles is right about the fairytales, I can tell you that.

"No. not when men like you are left in charge"

Achilles walks to the front of the horse. "In your haste to save the world, boy – take care you don't destroy it! And Ashkii, are you sure you want to go with Connor?"

I look at both of them, sighing I node with determination on my face. Connor smiles before we gallop away on the horse.

We ride in silence, the cold wind rushes through my hair.

"I am sorry that I had brought you into that"

I can't reply… I wish it could say you're forgiven, I just hug him tighter.

"Not yet, my apologies, I have been distracted, who's this young lady?" asks the Commander

"This is Ashkii, a close friend of mine"

"Nice to meet you" he says holding out his hand

Like everyone else I hesitantly take it.

"She can't talk" clarifies Connor

"Back to business" replies the Commander "supply Caravans meant for the camp have gone missing. I suspect treachery"

The small blizzard starts to get to me, a shiver runs down my spine, it hurts when it reaches where the bear claw mark is. No one knows about it yet, same with the wolf bite.

"A traitor named Benjamin Church, recently released from prison has vanished as well. The two events are surely related" says the commander

"What was his crime?" asks Connor

"He was caught sending letters to the loyalist detailing our troop strength. He claimed it was a scare tactic that we might just void the war"

Well… that man was dumb

"a poor lie"

No shit

"we will find church for you" says Connor

"why? What reason have you to help?" asks the commander

"does it matter?"

"as you wish. We've received reports of trouble along the southern road. Might be this responsible. I suggest you begin your search there"

Connnor nodes and we quickly walk away.

We walk into an old abandoned warehouse thing, I go a bit quickly and run inside without a care in the word and start looking for church. I can't find any trace of him. Something seems a bit off… I turn around to get back to Connor when I see a man on the rafters. Before could warn him the man dives onto him, with a loud thug they hit the floor.

I twist my arm around, a small crossbow-like slingshot I made emerges from my hidden blades. It's attached to it, I point it at the man, holding a form position.

"Father"

Whaaaaaaat?

"Connor. Any last words?" asks the man taking out his hidden blade

"Wait" he moves his head facing me with a grin on his face. The man sees me and starts to questions on whether he was to get off or not

"A poor choice"

He goes to stab him and fling into action. A small rock darts out at him as Connor pushes him off. Hitting him on the forehead. They both quickly get up. Connor motioning me to stand back and be ready for anything that might happen.

"Nice to see you again Ashkii, your mother is quite the accomplice" says the man

I clench my fists, how the hell does he know my Mother?

"Come to check up on church? Make sure he'd stolen enough for your British bothers?" asks Connor

"Benjamin church is no brother of mine. No more than Redcoats or their idiot king" replies the man "I expected Naiveté but this… this Templars do not fight for the crown. We seek the same as you, boy! Freedom. Justice. Independence-"

"but"

"Hmmm! But what?"

"Johnson, Pitcairn, hickey. They sought to steal land. To sack towns. To murder George Washington"

The man sighs, I've seen him before… "Johnson sought to own the land that we might keep it safe. Pitcairn aimed to encourage diplomacy – which you cocked up thoroughly enough to start a god-damned war! And hickey? George Washington is a wretched leader. He's lost nearly every battle in which he's taken part. The man's wracked with uncertainty and insecurity. Only look at the Valley Forge to know my words are true. We're all better off without him"

Then it hit me… Haytham… this name is Haytham Kenway, father who was illed trying to get his son and daughter free from kidnappers as they made their escape, Haytham's sister is still out there somewhere… haytham was forced into the Templar order, meeting Connor's mother… it all made sense… he met me and my mother too.

Haytham sighs again. "look- much as I'd love to spar with you, benjimun Church's mouth is as big as his ego. You clearly want the supplies he's stolen. I want him punished. Our interests are aligned"

Oh god… please don't.

"What do you propose?" asks Connor meeting his eye again.

As Haytham draws nearer I keep my blades ready for anything he may try to do, moving closer to Connor too.

"A truce. Perhaps… perhaps some time together might do us good. You are my son after all"

Am I being ignored here? I sigh walking out of the small little church warehouse thing and outside. I quickly climb a tree to get a better height, I slip on my leather gloves to keep my hands warm and take out a dead mouse, I hold it dangling it around in the wind. An eagle comes by me, landing on my hand I feed it the mouse.

"Does your bird friend know where he went?" asks Haytham either referring to me or the bird

I point to the man and at Connor, then to me and the house. The bird tilts his head in confusing, I sigh loudly placing my pointer finger on its head and closing my eyes.

I see Church and a woman, my mother standing next to him.

"When can I see my daughter again?" she asks

"All in good time"

"She's out there alone! I need to get to her!"

"Unless you want her dead I suggest you keep your mouth shut rogue"

"… Yes… sir" she sighs

My eyes open in shock.

"Keep the eagle! We may need it later!" I hear Connor yell

"Ashkii!"

I climb up a tree, the eagle circling from above, running on the branches I hold up another mouse, the magnificent bird flying beside me. I slip out another mouse, placing it on the small crossbow thing on my blades and aim for his clothes, getting the perfect angle I shoot.

The eagle swoops down with ease and starts attacking him. Sending the man to the ground. I see a black thing head towards me as I'm enveloped in it, the impact makes me fall to the ground. Iron balls with rips are wrapped around my chest and feet. Tightly, the more I move the more it tightens. I lay in the snow, unable to move as I breathe heavily from the fall.

A man shadow casted over me holds my neck tightly into the ground, I am vulnerable like this, another man walks up behind him.

"We need her alive remember?"

"Sorry boss"

He gets off me, forcing me to stand up, a cloth gets wrapped around my moth, making me scream, and my field of vision gets blocked with a black thick cloth, wrapped around my head.

"We could just sell her, I say fuck the Templars! She's pretty enough to make us rich!"

I try to scream louder.

"Why not torture her instead? She can give us things"

"Or… we could have fun with her…"

I'm hoisted over one of their shoulders, my face buries into his back, hus hadsn firmly around y wiast, making a shiver run down my spine.

I try to scream louder and louder, my throat burns in pain as I scream for help.

Before I could draw my blades I'm dropped onto the ground and send rolling downhill onto some rocks, a sharp one sticks into my left thigh.

I roll off, trying to get my vision back, I feel the ropes around me, they snap, I scramble to take off my blindfold, seeing the man from earlier.

"Everything happens for a reason little dolly"

I crawl away, or at least try to before he places himself on top of me, his weight almost suffocating me. I look back seeing a tomahawk, my tomahawk nearby. My hidden blades have been broken, mechanism failure I'm guessing. I reach up to it, trying to squirm free.

"Come on dolly"

I reach the tip of the handle, grabbing it with ease. I slam it into his head. Over and over I smash the tomahawk into his skull, spilling hid blood everywhere.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. Making me scream loudly.

"Ashkii"

I try to break free until I'm spun around to see those same pair of eyes. He holds my cheeks trying to calm me down.

"It's okay" he says rubbing my neck

Tears steak down my eyes, I don't care of the throbbing pain in my thigh.

"does it hurt?" he asks

I shake my head, lying of course. He helps me up, my leg strengthens as we begin to walk away.

"Haytham has been taken" he says

I node.

"Con...nor" I pronounce

He stops and turns to me. I point to his chest.

"Con…nor" I say again

"Connor!" I giggle

He smiles at me giving me a hug

"Ratonhnhaké:ton" I say with ease pointing to his chest again

He smiles even bigger than before.

"you can talk?"

"I'm… A-Ashkii"

I sounded like I was learning english.

"dey took my moder" I say

"I know"

"We go get Haydem back?"

I sounded like a 1 year old. he nodes and I smile back.


	3. Chapter 3: Take Care of them

**Ashkii's POV:**

"That should work, same with you Mrs. Ashkii, nice dress, suits you, now follow me" say Haytham

Time to act like a lad I suppose.

"How strangers! You tread on private property. What business have you here?" asks the guard

"The Father of Understanding guides us" says Haytham simply

"You I recognize, not you two savages" says the guard

He's on my 'going to die list'

"He is my son, and this is his Padowan"

"Tasted of the forest's fruits, did you?" asks the guard turning around to open the door "off you go then"

We quickly walk in side, I take in all my surrounding as we walk. Trying not to forget anything. Haytham goes to open a door but sadly it's locked.

"Up there" Connor points to a small window.

"My turn" I smirk

They both move out of the way with their arms folded. Haytham looking amused. I quickly run up and jump, flipping myself on my back as I glide through the small space. Landing on my feet with a soft thud.

"I'm through" I announce turning to the door.

"How?" asks Haytham

"It'll only take a second to pick dh-"

My sentence gets cut off by the sound of a woman.

"Mum?" I call softly

"Ashkii, my darling come find me"

"MUM!"

I hear footsteps run away and I quickly chase after her, as fast as I can.

"MUM I'M COMING!" I yell at the top of my lungs

I run past guard, not caring or giving a damn about if I get shot. I reach a window, seeing my mother stand there. She looks back at me with a smile.

She climbs up the mansion-like warehouse walls, I follow, her watching her foot placing as she climbs up, she jumps onto a house, I follow her, not stopping, until she goes to jump but gives up and turns around.

"Isn't it remarkable Ashkii?" she takes my hand and shows me the crowd below.

"This world is full of so many possibilities, each living thing has an entirely unique experience" she says wrapping her arm around my body, he stands behind me, and arms over my chest.

"The sights they see, the sounds they here, the lives they live"

She strokes my arm softly.

"Are so complicated, and so simple… I can't wait for you to join them"

I turn around to face her, a hood over her head, she squats down to my height, and I can hardly see her face

"Ashkii, we can't both exist in the same timeline, I'm going to become a memory to you, and I need you to know, that every moment, you love being yourself, that's me loving you, I'll be watching over you and protecting you, guiding you through your life as you live" she says with a smile

"An loving being you" she strokes my cheek

"Cause you're going to be something extraordinary! You're going to be a human being and an Assassin, helping people to free them from this world."

She looks into my eyes, taking off her hood, brown hair darker than mine and deep light blue eyes. She hugs my tightly.

"I know you'll be great for Connor and Achilles"

"No, please don't leave me alone" I cry tears threatening to spill

"You won't be alone anymore, I promise you that… you have Connor and Achilles. I want you to live your life, a person with purpose"

"But I don't wanna be on this earth without you!"

"You can do this…" she stands up

She stands up and kisses my forehead. When I blink again I that she is gone…

"Mum?"

I look around for anyone, all I hear in the wind was.

" _Take care of them Ashkii"_


End file.
